NWC Smackdown 18th April 2014 with 14th April 2014 Raw results.
Results for 14th April 2014 NWC Raw Match 1 - Shadow and Earl Cox defeats Camron Moore and Chive Johnson by pinfall to become the new number one contender for the NWC Tag Team Champion. Match 2 - Rated Peep Superstar defeats The Hunter by pinfall in Singles match Match 3 - Kyle Smith defeats Samir Cerebral Assassin by pinfall in a Singles match Match 4 - Jason T and WWE Champion CM Punk defeats The Vortex (Lestat and Proxinator) w/ Dexter Hazard by pinfall in a Tag Team match Match 5: David Falcon and Michael Maverick fought to a no contest after both men got counted out. (Reason being is to give them a respective shot for ADR at BB so I hope everyone understands this) Match 6: The Vortex (Nexus and Dexter Hazard) defeats Venom Brawlers (Shamrock Steve and The Apex Predator) by pinfall in a Tag Team match. Main event: Alberto Del Rio defeats The Ultimate Opportunist by DQ in a Singles match Sorry for the plain results btw. NWC Smackdown 18th April 2014 A video package of the NWC Champion, Nexus and his tag team partner The Ultimate Opportunist defeated Jason T and WWE Champion CM Punk last week. Nexus soon then called out The Vortex which gave a beating to the 3 challengers for the NWC Championship. Hunter: Welcome to Smackdown! And we are live in the Moda Centre in the state of Portland, Oregon! Tonight, we have an action packed show, prepared just for the NWC universe! And I am here with my new broadcast partner, William Regal! WR: Thank you, Hunter. And yes, we do have an action packed show for you! Starting off, we have the.... (The Vortex's theme hits as Nexus and his partners made their way to the ring) WR: Why are they here now? I thought Nexus is now on Raw! Segment 1: I want Nexus to cut a promo on why he have joined Phantom's dynasty on Raw and why he is the top guy in NWC. the ring (Alberto Del Rio's theme hits as ADR walks down to the ring, holding a mic in his hand) Segment 2: I want Alberto Del Rio to cut a promo to object Nexus's assumption that he is the top guy in NWC. (David Falcon's theme hits and David stood on the ramp, with a mic in his hand) Segment 3: I want David Falcon to cut a promo on why he should be the face of NWC and the royal champion in NWC (End the promo by going backstage) Nexus: I am not surprised by that David....You have always been a coward! (David Falcon comes out, with Michael Maverick, and starts to attack ADR and Nexus. The Vortext come in and attack David Falcon and Michael Maverick.....) (WWE Champion CM Punk's theme hits as he come out from the crowd and starts to attack the other members of The Vortex) AD: ENOUGH! ENOUGH! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! ALL OF YOU STOP BEFORE I FIRE EVERYONE RIGHT ON THE SPOT! Now, since all of you are so keen to get into a fight, why not we do this? The latest Smackdown addition, Alberto Del Rio, will team up with the NWC Champion, Nexus and they will face against The Alpha Males; David Falcon and Michael Maverick, AND JASON T AND WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK IN A TRIPLE THREAT TAG TEAM MATCH! And The Vortex! You all are competiting tonight as well! You three will face Riyan, Harry Krezuer and The Hurricane in a Six Man Tag Team match and the match starts right NOW! Match 1: The Vortex (Proxinator, Dexter Hazard and Lestat) vs Riyan, Harry Krezuer and The Hurricane in a Six Men Tag Team match Segment 3: I want Punker 2K14 to cut a promo on his match against The Hunter tonight Match 2: Shadow w/ Earl Cox vs The Apex Predator w/ Shamrock Steve in a Singles match (After Match 2 is done, Alex Davidson come out with a mic in his hands) AD: Hold on Cox and Steve! Stay where you are right now! Because you two will face each other RIGHT NOW! And I want you Shadow and Apex to get out from ringside! Match 3: Earl Cox vs Shamrock Steve in a Singles match Hunter: We have an announcement that the creator of NWC, Phantom will make a special appearance on Monday Night Raw! I wonder what he will have to say. Segment 4: I want WWE Champion CM Punk to make an interview on how his tag team partnership with Jason T and how they will win in their match tonight. Match 4: NWC Intercontinental Champion Punker 2K14© vs The Hunter in a Singles match for the NWC Intercontinental Championship Match 5: Austin Henderson vs Samir Cerebral Assassin in a Singles match Main event: NWC Champion Nexus and NWC World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio vs The Alpha Males (David Falcon vs Michael Maverick) vs Jason T and WWE Champion CM Punk in a Triple Threat Tag Team match